Digimon: Legend of the 8 knights
by GoldenAndSilver
Summary: Crazy ride that turn into trip throught Digimon kingdom while surviving all danger. Trainers must work together to survive this mess or the truth will remain hidden. -On temporary hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crazy ride.

It was sunny day as 4 digimon trainers were boarding the train, they were greeted by owner Hawkmon. "Welcome to train of mystery" said Hawkmon as four trainers were entering. The train doors close as four trainers got to their seats. They heard loud voice saying "The ride of your life will begin soon." "Weird, this is our mission?" asked the blue hair boy. "Yep, this is the mission Aaron" said red spike hair boy. "What was our mission again Ryan?" asked Aaron. "I'm trying to take a nap here, ask the girls" said Ryan and he fall asleep fast.

"Maria and Rose, what our mission?" asked Aaron. The pink long hair girl and green short hair girl said together "Our mission is the find out where all the digimons mysterous vanish and this train is the clue." "What this about the ride of our life life soon?" asked Aaron. "Just wait till it happen" said Maria who putting a pallow under her pink hair and fall asleep fast like Ryan. "How your digimon Rose?" asked Aaron but was disappointed to not get a answer because Rose was fast asleep too. Aaron was starting to fall asleep but before he went into a deep sleep, he thought he saw tall digimon looking at him and his friends.

When he woke up, he saw that his friends were asleep still. He felt hungry so he went to see if this train had foods. When he couldn't find food, he saw driver room so he went to ask driver where the food is but was shocked that nobody was driving the train. He rush back to warn the team.

"Team wake up, we have trouble" yelled Aaron. "What the trouble?" asked Ryan waking up from his happy dream. "Nobody is driving the train!" yelled Aaron. "What?" everybody yelled. "We need to drive the train" said Aaron. "Let hurry then" said Ryan. They rush to the driver room and Ryan sit in seat and began to drive the train while the other is watching for anything dangerous.

They weren't worry till they saw the tracks that goes over the deep hole missing. Aaron went to top of the train while the girls were screaming and holding each other. "Digimon form activate" yelled Aaron. "Transfrom into Sapphiredragonmon" yelled Aaron and he transform into a blue dragon with greymon features, had longs wings, spikes all over his body and had spikey mouth.

He lift the train up and flying over the neverending hole. Ryan was impressed, and the girls calm down and stop holding each other. When they past the hole, he put the train down on the track and turn back into his human form, he went back to the driver room. Everybody was happy that they didn't die. Then they saw a city with a tall castle beyond that place. Everybody look at the city as they got closer to it, they didn't relize that a Grey looking knight digimon was watching them. "So these are digimon trainers that Solarknightmon was telling me about" said the grey knight digimon. "I must tell the king and the knights that these trainers are no joke" said grey knight digimon and he flew to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise welcome.

As the train begin to stop, they begin to decuss events. "What happen to the digimons that were on the train?" asked Rose. "They were gone" said Aaron. "They can't be gone for no reason, something happen to them" said Maria. "I don't know, probably the ride of our life that Volcanomon was telling us" said Ryan. "How you know that was Volcanomon?" asked Aaron. "Smart digimon trainer would have notice the smoke coming from the air vents, and notice mike he was holding behind the window" said Ryan. "Are you calling me stupid?" asked Aaron. "If the digivice fit then yeah you are stupid" said Ryan. "Want to digi battle, I can kick your butt like last time" said Aaron. "That didn't count because Maria asking me something important" said Ryan. "Yeah yeah, you alway say that you weren't ready when we battle and you try to sneak attack me" said Aaron. "You alway need to pay attention" said Ryan. "So do you" said Aaron. "Digimon form-" said Aaron before he got hit in the head by Maria. "No digimon battle right now, we need to park the train" said Maria. "But .." "No buts and no arguement" said Maria. "Whatever" said Aaron. "What did you just say?" asked Maria with a scary look on her face. "I said okay Maria" said Aaron scared of her look and Maria calm down after she heard that.

The train slow down as they begin to park it. The doors open and digimon trainers were coming out. "I heard you screaming while I left to carry the train, you girls get scare easy" said Aaron. Girls said "We do not." "Yes you do, one time you scream when you saw a mouse then there was another time you scream when saw ghost" said Aaron. "Yep you get scare easy, hahaha-" Aaron said before he got beat up by Maria and Rose. "That not the right way to get Rose to love you" said Ryan. "I'm not in love with her, where you get that idea?" asked Aaron with his face starting to blush. "Little birdy told me, it time to move out" said Ryan.

They walk toward the city and a group of baby digimon with cherrymon was there to greet them. "Welcome to our city" said cherrymon. "Welcome, welcome trainers" said the group of baby digimons. "We haven't seen a trainers like you in awhile" said Cherrymon. "It make so happy that we should throw a party" said Cherrymon. "Happy, happy day" said baby digimons. "Party sound nice" said Aaron. "Ok, party later tonight but first a tour of our wonderful city" said Cherrymon. "Sorry but we need to decuss this as a team, you understand that right?" asked Ryan. "Sure sure, take your time to decide" said Cherrymon. "Hurry hurry, we can't wait forever" said the baby digimons. They walk away far enough so they couldn't be heard. "You can't just have a party, we need to investigate." said Ryan. "We been working hard days and nights, it time to take a break" said Aaron. "You are not the leader and- before Ryan could finish, Maria put her hand on his shoulder. "Let them have their fun, we can investigate area from the rock peak" said Maria. "Hmm, fine you can have fun but becare you two" said Ryan and they left. "What just happen?" asked Rose who unaware of what just happen. "We get to explore the town and have that party" said Aaron.

They walk up to Cherrymon and said "We can go to that party and we would like that tour." "What about your other friends" asked Cherrymon. "They be looking at the view from the rock peak" said Aaron. "We do have a nice view from there" said Cherrymon. "My childrens, go and tell the people to get the party ready" said Cherrymon. "Yes grampa" said the baby digimons and they left. "Let the tour begin" said Cherrymon. They were enjoying the tour Cherrymon was giving them. "This is the bakery, where we make the finest bread in world" said Cherrymon. "Can we have the bread now" said Aaron. "Not now, it the party you can and there be a present there for you" said Cherrymon. "Cool, what kind of present is it?" asked Aaron. "Just wait till it midnight" said Cherrymon laughing. "It night time already?" asked Cherrymon. "Well, we should get to your party" said Cherrymon.

They got to the party, there was alot of digimons dancing and eating. There was a group of Ponchomon playing their instruments. "Sorry but I have to talk to you" said Rose "Do you want a cold drink?" asked Icemon. "No thanks" said Aaron and icemon left. "What is it Rose?" asked Aaron. "Doesn't this look suspicion, cherrymon saying that he haven't seen trainers for awhile, then this party and present for us?" asked Rose. "Rose, you been working to hard, just relax Rose and I protect you from all danger" said Aaron. "Maybe you're right, I have been working too hard and we can't hurt their feeling. "Let have fun" said Aaron. They dance, had some foods and drinks. They listen to Starmon telling about a time he chase a bad digimon all the way across the desert. Then it was midnight and Cherrymon appeared. "Friends, it time to give our friends a gift for coming here tonight" said Cherrymon. Lots of digimons were pulling a huge present toward them then they let go and the trainers were surprised at the size of the present. "Go on and open your present" said Cherrymon laughing. "Open, open your present" said the baby digimons. Aaron and Rose rush to open the present. Aaron torn a hole in that present but Rose said "Watch out" and she push him. Large fireball came out of that hole and three digimons burst the present open. Tyrannomon, Scorpiomon and Okuwamon were attacking the trainers the min they saw them. Trainers were dodging and rushing to a safe point. "Go go monsters and crush the evil trainers" said baby digimons. All the digimons were cheering on the 3 big digimons. "This was a worst surprised I got this year" said Aaron. "It better than my present you gave me on my birthday Aaron" said Rose. "We must fight" said Rose. "I agree" said Aaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wanted.

Before the surprise present, Ryan and Maria were looking around then they saw a tall castle in the distance. They were looking at the sunset, then Maria asked "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" "Yep, it beautiful but not as beautiful as you" said Ryan. "Aw, that so sweet" said Maria and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They were watching the sunset, holding hands and were talking till midnight. They saw lights from the city. "They must be having fun" said Ryan. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?" asked Maria. "Nah, we need to memorize this area." said Ryan. "Okay" "Whoa there a huge present" said Maria. "Where?" asked Ryan. "At the town square" said Maria. "I see it, this doesn't look good" said Ryan. Then the present burst open and 3 digimons started to attack. "We must go and help them" said Ryan. They were turning around when ground attack going up and down hit Maria and knock her off the peak. "Maarrriaa" yelled Ryan then he turn to face the person responsible for that attack. He saw a Red knight riding a fire ball, the red knight jump from the fire ball onto the ground and fire ball dissappear. "Who are you?" asked Ryan. "I'm solarknightmon, loyal servent of the king" said the red knight. "Why are you attacking us?" asked Ryan. "It our order to destroy enemies of the king and I'm not alone" said Solarknightmon. "My buddy Terraknightmon is taking care of your friend as we speak" said Solarknightmon. "She tougher than she look, and we are going to stop you for justice" said Ryan. "You called the action made by your kind justice, that a joke and we kill you" said Solarknightmon. "Digimon form activate, transform into Tornadoeshawkmon" said Ryan and he turn a human looking hawk digimon.

"Tornadoes blow!" yelled Ryan and tornadoes were shot out of his arm and went forward Solarknightmon. He put both his hands up then yelled "Solar blast" then huge fire ball appear in his hand and threw it at the tornadoes and there was a huge explosion.

Maria was waking up from that fall she had, she stood up and look around. She saw a huge explosion. "He must be in trouble" said Maria. Then she was rushing to get there but then she felt a earthquake with rocks heading her way, she dodge but fell down. She got back up and saw a brown knight digimon with plants around his arm jumping down from a floating rock and landing on the ground while the rock broke into pieces as soon as it crash. "Who are you?" asked Maria. "I'm Terraknightmon, defender of life and I won't allow you to harm nature" said the brown knight. "I won't harm life" said Maria. "I don't trust your kind after they destroy the forest and turn it into a desert" yelled Terraknightmon. "The trainers would never do that kind of thing" said Maria. "You are a liar like your kind and must be destroy" yelled Terraknightmon. "Digimon form activate, transform into wolverinemon" said Maria and she turn into a Wolf looking creature with sharp black claws. "Earthquake" yelled Terraknightmon and earth shook while rocks were launching out of the ground and headed toward Maria. She jump foward Terraknightmon and yelled "Thousand scratch attack" which she keep scratching Terraknightmon. "Vine grab" yelled Terraknightmon, vine burst from the ground and grab Maria. She try to break free but it was too strong. Terraknightmon then use the vine to slam Maria on the rock then to the wall hard again and again.

The smoke from the blast was dissappearing and Ryan saw that Solarknightmon was gone. He look for him, even in the sky but couldn't find him. Solarknightmon appear above him then he yelled "Fire machinegun" and his hand turn into a machine gun which fire thousand of mini fire ball at him which knock him down into the ground next to where Maria was. He got up and saw Maria being beat up and yelled "Tornadoes blow" which he cut the vines off Maria. "Thanks Ryan" said Maria. "Keep your guard up" said Ryan. Solarknightmon appeared and use him machinegun attack again. Ryan dodge and flew toward him yelling "Whirlwind" which caught Solarknightmon. Terramon yelled "Vine grab" and vine try to grab Maria but she dodge it and use thousand scratch attack on him. The knights got hurt but they continue to attacks. "You are such a hot head" said Ryan. "What you called me?" asked Solarknightmon who was angry. "You won't defeat me if you are a hot head" said Ryan. "THAT IT" yelled Solarknightmon. "It time for our secret technique" yelled Solarknightmon. "It time to get rid of them trainers" yelled Terraknightmon. They both went to the air thanks to the rock and fire ball they are riding. Thousand of rocks and fires were appearing then they yelled "Meteor strike" and rocks that were covered by fire were heading at Ryan and Maria. They were dodging the attack, but soon they got hits again and again till it was over. They were summoning the rocks and fire balls again. Ryan then said "Get out of here and get help." "I won't leave you here alone" said Maria crying because she knew what this mean. "Its a order, and I provide you enough time for you to escape" said Ryan. Ryan rush at the knights while Maria was running away. Ryan yelled "tornadoes blow" but the knights yelled "meteor strike" and Ryan got knock out by that attack and he turn back into his human form. "I take this trainer to the castle, you go and capture that girl" said Solarknightmon. Terraknightmon nod his head and went after Maria. Maria was running and she reach a river but before she could run, she got hit by a rock attack and fell into the river unconscious. She fell down the waterfall but she survive. Terraknightmon was about to jump down and grab her but Black knight digimon appeared and said "You don't need to go after her, we have one of them." "But what about her?" asked Terraknightmon. "She be dinner for the digimons at the lake" said the Dark knight. "We must return if we caught one of the trainers and it the king order" said the dark knight. They left and headed to the castle.

Before this happened, Aaron and Rose were saying that they needed to battle. "Digimon form activate, transform into Sapphiredragonmon" yelled Aaron and he turn into a blue dragon. "Digimon form activate, transform into flowermon" yelled Rose and she turn into human looking but had plant look with flower arms. She was wearing a skirt with thorns on them. They rush toward 3 big digimons and dodge the attacks. Tyrannomon open his mouth and fire a big fire ball. They dodge and the scorpiomon try to sting them but dodge. Okuwamon try attacking them but they jump and dodge the attack. They went high in the air. "Sapphire blast" yelled Aaron and Rose yelled "Flower seeds machinegun." Thousand of seeds shot out of her flower arms and combine with blue fireballs. They hit the big digimon and they were gone. Digimons people were shock and when the trainers got back on the ground, they scream and ran away. "Don't, don't let them hurt us" said baby digimons while they were jumping away. Cherrymon was trying to run but he was slow, he got caught by Aaron. "Why were you trying to kill us?" yelled Aaron. "Us and the king destroy evil trainers" said Cherrymon. "Tell us what we need to know" yelled Aaron. "I rather die than betray the king trust" said Cherrymon. "That can be arrange" said Aaron and his right claw turn bright blue. "Aaron don't!" yelled Rose who was beginning to cry. He was about to strike but he let cherrymon go and said "You aren't worth it." Aaron and Rose turn back into human. Rose gave Aaron a hug and they begin to walk away. "Wait" yelled cherrymon. They face cherrymon and asked "What is it?" "I'm not sure but I trust you trainers and not sure about accusion the king made about you" said Cherrymon. "What accusion?" they asked. "It better if you read this" said Cherrymon. He gave them a poster and it said "Wanted, digimons trainers. 2 girls and 2 boys are wanted for murder of hawkmon and volcanomon. They are dangerous and are to be capture dead or alive." They were shock but before they could say anything, cherrymon said "We need to hide you somewhere for while, my house may be the only safe place. They agree and follow Cherrymon to his house but they were unaware that Aquilamon was watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hide and seek.

Cherrymon and the trainers were entering big house with tree growing on top. "This is my house and hope you like it" said Cherrymon. "This is a nice house" said Aaron and Rose. "I have to introduce you to my roommate, he in this room eating" said Cherrymon pointing to door on his right. They enter the room and saw puppetmon with his mouth open and dropping his spoon. "Calm down puppetmon, they aren't dangerous" said Cherrymon. "How do we know that?" asked Puppetmon. "What if they are just trying to do us in when we least expect it" said Puppetmon. "Let me discuss this with my friend in the kitchen, we be back in a min" said Cherrymon. "Maybe longer" said Cherrymon as he try to get puppetmon into the kitchen. Aaron try to get close to the door to listen to the conversation but Rose said "No eavesdropping, we don't want to make it worse." "Fine" said Aaron and he sat down.

They were chatting about what happen to Ryan and Maria. "They would have been here if something was wrong, like you getting scare when you saw a monkey jump out of the present" said Rose. "I thought you said you would never talk about that" said Aaron. "Sorry" said Rose, her face was kind of pink. "Hahaha, that is funny" "Don't you agree Puppetmon" said Cherrymon. They look behind them and saw Cherrymon laughing and Puppetmon chucked. They were embarrassed, but their face returned to their natural color when Puppetmon said "Don't worry, he got one of his branches stuck in a tree and whole village had to help him one time." Cherrymon stop laughing and said "Why you had to tell them that embarrassing story." Aaron and Rose were laughing.

They were telling each other jokes, making each other laugh and then Cherrymon said "Let me tell you a old story." They calm down but Puppetmon said "I don't think you are bad, maybe little scary but-" "It rude to interrupted me when I'm telling a story" said Cherrymon. "Sorry Cherrymon" said Puppetmon. "It okay" said Cherrymon. (Long time ago, we digimons didn't have this perfect land, there was no sunlight. There was little water for all of us; we could hardly grow any foods. Digimons were killing each other to satisfies their stomach. Everywhere we look was a wasteland. We were all fearing the worst, then a digimon who didn't have name came up and said that he will find a way to save us and the land. He left for a long time, we were about to die then he came back with 5 knights. Each knight represents the elements. Shiningknightmon brought light to us, Aquaknightmon brought us water. Terraknightmon provided foods for us till we were stronger then he grow forests and plants. Solarknightmon create fire and kept us warm till we made houses. Skyknightmon provided us clean air and got rid of poison air. We were happy for him saving us and we thank the digimon that brought them here. We asked for his name because before we didn't know. "I don't have a name and I would help my friends" said the nameless digimon. We made him king because he didn't care about power and he wouldn't do anything bad. We called him Kingmon. We were living a great life, playing with the children's. Helping each other and telling stories. Then new digimons were appearing from the train, and then trainers came. We all greet them as guests, so did the king. Then we received a letter saying that the digimons and the trainers try to kill the king. So we try to get rid of digimons and trainers that came from the train. One trainer got away but not without getting rid of our friend Gaomon. We were sad from the death of our friend and we made sure that no digimons and trainers would get us.) "So that why you try to get rid of us" said Aaron who had a sad expression. "When did that digimon trainer arrived?" asked Rose while putting her hand on Aaron hand. "Four weeks ago" said Cherrymon. "When was the track destroyed?" asked Aaron. "Two weeks ago" said Cherrymon. "I can't believe that one of the trainers did that" said Aaron. "It alright, I'm sorry for trying to get rid of you" said Cherrymon. "I guess anger blinded us" said Cherrymon. "I go get you guys and lady tea" said Cherrymon. Before he got to the kitchen, window broke and rock landed in front of them. They heard digimons outside saying "Death to trainers, death to trainers." Then they heard noises coming from below. "They must be trying to break the door open, I get my friend to help you" said Cherrymon rushing to the back window. Puppetmon said "I hold them off for you to escape." "Here girl, come to papa Lightmon" said Cherrymon. Then a small dog digimon burst through the window. "Papa" said Lightmon wagging her tail. "Isn't she cute dog, I found her at a lake" said Cherrymon. The trainers said "Trouble, remember." "Oh right" said Cherrymon remembering. "Lightmon, I want you to get our friends here to a safe hiding spot" said Cherrymon. "Okay papa, I save them" said Lightmon excited. "I want you to help them Puppetmon" yelled Cherrymon. "I'm helping them by keeping them from getting in" yelled Puppetmon. "Let go trainers" said Lightmon trying to pull them to the window. "What about you?" asked Rose. "I be find, they wouldn't hurt a old digimon like me" said Cherrymon trying to smile. "Let go, we don't have enough time" yelled Lightmon. "Okay lightmon, lead us to somewhere safe" said Aaron. "Follow me trainers" said Lightmon. They jump through the window and landed safely on the ground. They follow Lightmon and they were soon gone from Cherrymon view. "I hope they bring back Lightmon memories" said Cherrymon and he sit down.

Puppetmon try to hold the door as long as he could, he couldn't hold the door any longer and the door was blow aparted by Maramon. Puppetmon was knocked out, and the digimon search the whole floor before they went upstairs. They look everywhere but they couldn't find the trainers or cherrymon. "Should we get rid of Puppetmon" asked Lalamon. "No, put him in jail" said Starmon. "We need to get answer from him" said Starmon. They carry Puppetmon to town jail.

Trainers follow Lightmon to the dead end, but Lightmon said "I hope you like my home." Lightmon went through the wall and she disappear. They were looking at each other when Lightmon said "It all right, you can come in." They went through the wall and saw mini furniture's. "Make yourself at home" said Lightmon wagging her tail. They sat down on the floor because they didn't want to break her mini furnatures. "What your story?" asked Lightmon. They begin to tell Lightmon their stories, they told them about hq and how they stop digimon from ruling both worlds. They were feeling tired and Lightmon yawned. "It time to sleep" said Lightmon. They lay down and Lightmon said "Good Knight." They said "Knight?" "Opps, I mean good night" said Lightmon laughing but she then fell asleep fast. "Do you think everything going to be okay?" asked Rose. "We don't know where Maria and Ryan is, almost all the digimons want to kill us and I don't what going to happen to us" said Rose crying. Aaron hug Rose said "Don't worry; I'm sure they are fine." "I protect you no matter what" said Aaron. "Thank you Aaron" said Rose. Aaron stops hugging and let go. "Anytime Rose, good night" said Aaron. "Good night Aaron" said Rose and they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Escape.

Its morning and everybody was still sleeping. Lightmon was having a weird dream. (There were two knights talking at river bank. "Why are the digimons and trainers trying to kill us?" asked bright white knight. "I can't keep killing them forever, I just want to end this once and for all" said bright white knight. "Only answer to this, is sacrifice ShiningKnightmon" said black knight and everything faded as Lightmon woke up) Lightmon was worry. "Why am I having dream about these knights?" "Nah, it just a dream" said Lightmon and she look at two trainers holding each other in their sleep.

Aaron woke up and realizes that he holding Rose. He let go and try to get out of her grip without waking her up. When he was free, he stood up and walk to the kitchen blushing. "Aw, you two couple are cute" said Lightmon. "We are not couple, just friends" said Aaron still blushing. "Sure you are" said Lightmon laughing. "Why don't you dig up a hole and bury a bone" said Aaron getting annoyed. "Are you calling me, a dog?" asked Lightmon getting angry. "If you look like a small dog then you're a dog" said Aaron. "I may be small but I got sharp teeths" said Lightmon showing her sharp teeth. She rush over to Aaron feet and bite his foot. "Ow ow owww!" Yelled Aaron holding his foot up and trying to shake Lightmon off his feet. They did this for a few mins. "Grrr, grrr" said Lightmon while holding on his feet. "You guys are funny" said Rose and they look at her. Lightmon let go, and they said sorry to each other. "It morning, time to move out" said Aaron. "We can't move out now" "Why not?" asked Aaron. "Because it be easier for the digimons to see you and our shadow will show us" said Lightmon. "Right, later tonight then" said Aaron who forgot about that and also the fact that they can't hurt the town digimons. "They decuss about the plan and they took a nap after that.

While this was happening, Rose was about to be eaten by fish digimons but furry digimon pull her out of the water and took her inside the cabinet. "Look at what I found Gabumon" said furry digimon. "That a girl, what happen to her Gomamon?" asked Gabumon. "She was about to get eaten but I save her" said Gomamon who was expecting a medal for a great job. "She doesn't look so good" said Gomamon worrying now. "She cold, she need to be warm or the cold will get her" said Gabumon. "You go and bring woods to start a fire while I try to keep her warm the best I can" said Gabumon. "I'm right on it boss" said Gomamon saluting Gabumon and he left. "I hope this will keep you warm" said Gabumon and he put his coat on her. He left to make soup.

Â Ryan was waking up in the castle jail. "You finally woke up trainer" said Solarknightmon. "I must be still having a nightmare, because I see a hot head" said Ryan. Solarknightmon grab his neck and said "Say that again to my face." "You are a super hot head" said Ryan. "That it" said Solarknightmon and he was about to strike Ryan with his blade. "Don't harm him, the king want him alive" said bird digimon. He and solarknightmon saw Peckmon with guards Pawnchessmons white and black. Solarknightmon let go and said "You are a lucky trainer but your luck will run out when we catch all your friends."Â Solarknightmon left. "Why was I attacked?" asked Ryan. "Because you and your friends murder digimons that were on the trains" said Peckmon. "We didn't murder anybody" said Ryan. "Say all you want, it true" "The king want to meet you" said Peckmon. Ryan try to find his digivice but he couldn't so he went with them. They enter the throne room with plain decoration that describe the king. He saw the king sitting on the throne. He wore long black robe with a strange symbol in the center. He wore a helmet looking crown. "Welcome to my kingdom trainer, I'm Kingmon and you already know that I'm the ruler of this land" said the king. "What land is this?" asked Ryan. "This is Mahara land" "Would you like food or something to drink?" asked Kingmon. He saw the guards close to the king and knew not run. "No thanks, I need to clear something up" said Ryan. "What would that be?" asked Kingmon curious. "We didn't kill anybody" said Ryan. "Another lies from trainers, I tell you the history of the visitors attempts to kill me" said Kingmon. "One time, the digimons try to use their blade to kill me but lucky guards were there to protect me." "Second time, they try to poison me" "Third time, they offer me a presents with a happy smile and Digitamamon try to kill me" "Then trainers appeared trying to destroy us" said Kingmon. "The trainers would never do that" said Ryan trying to defend the trainers. "Another lies, that what I expected from trainer like you" said Kingmon. "How do we know the information's you get are true" said Ryan. "SILENTSSS! Yelled Kingmon. "Everybody leave the room, we are going to have a long conversation." "Leave the guards outside this room in case there trouble" said Kingmon. Everybody left, only Kingmon and Ryan remain. "Tell me where your friends are and info so we can know how to take them down" "If you refuse, then there be pain" said Kingmon. "I never tell you" said Ryan. "Wrong choice" "Lightning spear!" yelled Kingmon and lightning appeared in his right hand that look like a spear. Kingmon threw the spear at Ryan and watch as he scream in pain. "This pain will stop if you tell me what I need to know" said Kingmon. "I never tell you no matter what pain I received" said Ryan. "Fine, that earn you extra hit" said Kingmon. "Lightning spear!" "Lightning spear!" Ryan was hit by lightning spear twice which made him scream in pain then he fell down but got back up feeling little weak. "You should tell me or this will be the worst pain you ever receive" "N..ee..r" said Ryan. "Fine, I hope your friends hear this" said Kingmon. "Lightning spear!" "Lightning spear!" "Lightning spear!" "Lightning spear!" yelled Kingmon. Ryan screams in pain and didn't stop screaming till he was knockout. "You should have told me; it would have saved the pain till we capture all your friends" "I hope to eradicate you trainers once and for all." "Guards, come and take this trainer back to his jail room" yelled Kingmon. Guards took him away. "He powerless without his digivice" said Kingmon holding his digivice in his hand. Black human size digimon was watching the whole thing and saw the digivice in his hand. He went back to his hiding spot till night time.

It was night time and digimons were looking for the trainers. Lightmon made sure no lights were shining from her body. They were able to sneak past them without any problem. When they were outside the town, they rush to the forest where they slept in safe spot. Black digimon was sneaking inside the castle. He sneak past the guards, he was outside the king bed room. He was about to enter but he went back to hide behind the wall because he heard digimons heading his way. He saw Peckmon having a conversation with Knightchessmons white and black. "The king is paranoid." "The king said that his soup is poison, I tasted the song myself and told him it was not poison and he still wouldn't eat it." "The king is stubborn" said Peckmon sighing. "The king would cut your head off if he heard you say that" said KnightChessmon white. "That why you don't tell him that" "Why should I not tell him that?" "Because I tell him that you think is new rule is ridiculous if you tell him" said Peckmon. "Fine, I won't tell him" said KnightChessmon who was scared to face the king wrath. They left and Black digimon enter the king bed room. The king was holding the digivice in his hand like early. He switches the digivice with a rock and left the room without waking up the king. He went to Ryan jail room.

Ryan woke up but not without feeling little pain from early. He saw a black digimon with grey lines on his body. He was ready to defend himself but Black digimon said "Don't worry; I'm digimon trainer who came to break you out of here." "What your name and I like to see your digivice" said Ryan. "My name is Dante and my digimon form name is Nightusmon" said the black digimon showing his black digivice. "Can you break me out of here?" asked Ryan. "Sorry, I try early and I thought you can get out of these bars" said Dante. "I can't break out of here without my digivice" said Ryan. "You mean this digivice?" said Dante holding out his digivice smiling. "Thanks" "No problem but once you break these bars, everybody will be alerted to this noise" said Dante. "Digimon form activate, transform into Tornadoeshawkmon" yelled Ryan and he turn into his digimon form. "Tornadoes blow" yelled Ryan and his attack blew the bars apart but they blew up because they contained mini bombs in them. "Didn't know the bars contained bombs in them and my name is Ryan" "Nice to meet you, it time to get out of here" said Dante. "Lead the way" said Ryan and they ran. The explosion did alerted everybody including the king. "What going on?" yelled Kingmon. "Prisoner escaped with another digimon, they are heading to the castle top but we are blocking their way at the hallway" said KnightChessmon white who rushed here when he heard the king. He saw a rock in his hand. "So that how he escaped." "TerraKnightmon, bring them here dead or alive" said Kingmon. "I won't fail you" said TerraKnightmon and he left on a floating rock.

They were running and saw lot of KnightChessmons defending the stairway that lead to the castle top. "Tornadoes blow" "Darkness slash" yelled Ryan and Dante. Their two attacks combined into Dark Tornadoes that knock out guards. They went up the stairway and were outside. They were going to jump down into the forest but they felt a earthquake. They fell but got back up and saw TerraKnightmon landing on the floor. "I won't let you escape, it the king order" said TerraKnightmon ready to fight. "We will beat you and escape" said Dante. "Like that will happen" "Vine grab" yelled TerraKnightmon and vines try to grab them but they dodge that attack. "Earthquake!" yelled TerraKnightmon trying to kill them while they are on the ground but they jump and combined their attack which hurt him but he asked "That all you got?" They keep attacking TerraKnightmon but he dodges them unlike their first hit attack. TerraKnightmon keep attacking the trainers but they dodge them. They keep fighting till TerraKnightmon said "Time to finish you two up." He raised both his hand up in the air and lot of rocks were appearing till they were surrounded. "Thousand rock blow!" yelled TerraKnightmon and rocks were hitting them. The last hit knock Dante into the forest, it was a long fall. "Danntteee" yelled Ryan remembering this was like last time. "You can't protect your friend, leader of your group" said TerraKnightmon. Ryan was calm now. "I don't need to protect them, they are strong enough to protect themselves and I'm not the leader" said Ryan and lights were starting to appear from him. "I'm their friend, and we don't need a leader to be great team" said Ryan and his body were surrounded by light. "What going on?" "Tornadoeshawk digivolve to, Hurricanehawk!" He look like a human bird digimon but with four wings, metal mask and old gloves that look like it couldn't hold his sharp black claws. "I'm Hurricanehawk and prepared for the power of our friendship" said Ryan. "Vine grabs!" Yelled TerraKnightmon and vines grab Ryan but he burst them without even touching them with his claws. "Rock blows!" yelled TerraKnightmon and rocks were heading his way but he disappeared then reappeared in front of TerraKnightmon. He hit TerraKnightmon and almost knocks him down but he stood his ground. Rocks surrounded Ryan again. "Thousand rocks blow!" yelled TerraKnightmon but Ryan yelled "Hurricane!" The hurricane lifted TerraKnightmon and he was hit by his own attack. When it was over, Ryan appeared and yelled "Aero dash!" He dashed at TerraKnightmon fast with winds surrounding him. He hit him from left, then right, then under and he knocks him down from above. "Hurricane blow!" yelled Ryan and the hurricane became smaller which hit TerraKnightmon in the back till he crashed on the ground. Ryan landed in front of TerraKnightmon as he stood up but he was weak to continue battle. "Finish me off, I have failed the king and the knights" said TerraKnightmon. "I won't finish you off" "Why?" asked TerraKnightmon confused. "Because we digimon trainers never killed digimons that defend something important to them" said Ryan. "Maybe everybody is not bad, maybe we ..bee." said TerraKnightmon before a sword went through his chest. He saw that the black knight did it. "Wh..yy..yo...uu.. ddd..o. thi..s?" asked TerraKnightmon dying. "All victory require sacrifice, you should know that" said the black knight. TerraKnightmon died. He pulled his sword out and TerraKnightmon became data which black knight absorb. When he was finished, he said "Thanks for saving me the trouble of fighting him and my name is DarknessKnightmon" said black knight. "Why you killed your fellow knight?" asked Ryan shocked. "Like I said, all victory requires sacrifice and it look like the guards are coming" said DarknessKnightmon. "Sorry but I have go" said Ryan and he jump into the forest and landed in his human form. The guards appeared and asked "Where TerraKnightmon?" "He was murdered by the trainer" said DarknessKnightmon. "We must go tell the king" said KnightChessmon white. "You go tell the king, I looked for the trainers" said DarknessKnightmon and he left.

Ryan was looking for Dante. "Dannnttee, where are yooou?" yelled Ryan. "Over here." Yelled Dante. "Are okay?" asked Ryan when he found Dante. "I'm fine, we should find a hiding spot" said Dante. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure" said Dante. They walked till they found a cave. They enter and slept. At the castle, the guards told Kingmon. DarknessKnightmon was there. Kingmon slammed his fist on his armchair when he was told what happen. "TerraKnightmon was my friend, I won't forgive them" yelled Kingmon. "DarknessKnightmon, take the knights and go the areas that lead to the castle secret back entrance" "Leave AquaKnightmon here in case they sneak back in" said Kingmon. DarknessKnightmon nod his head and left.


End file.
